Nouveau Départ
by Nekote02
Summary: Ce n'est pas tout les jours facile d'élever un petit vampire !


**Titre : **Nouveau Départ

**Auteur :** Nekote

**Rating :** K

**Genre :** Shonen-Ai

**Taux de spoil: **Depuis le temps, aucun je pense ? XD

**Disclaimer :** Tout les personnages présents proviennent de la série Kingdom Hearts (Square Enix/Disney)

Bonzour tout l'monde ! Wouah ça fait vachement longtemps que je n'ai pas posé un oeil sur ! J'trouve que ça a bien changé! ô_o Ehm bref ! Je vous propose ici une des 107 fanfictions VanVen que je dois faire pour une seule et même personne: Petri ! (Oui oui 107 vous avez bien compris, et ça ne m'étonnerait pas que le chiffre augmente xD)

J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qu'il ne va pas !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>En cette belle nuit de pleine lune, marchant le long d'un bois qui ferait fuir les plus peureux, un homme de grande taille et à la fine silhouette. Les arbres et les pâles rayons de la lune s'harmonisèrent pour former un décor semblant tout droit sorti d'une image de conte de fée.<p>

L'homme, dont seuls les yeux à l'éclat doré étaient visibles, traversa un champ de potirons pour arriver devant une énorme citrouille dans laquelle étaient incrustées une porte et plusieurs fenêtres.

La porte s'ouvrit avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de frapper, laissant apparaître une belle jeune femme aux cheveux bleus surmontés d'un chapeau noir.

« Bonsoir, Sorcière Aqua. », dit le jeune inconnu en pénétrant la citrouille-maison, y découvrant un véritable capharnaüm.

Bon nombres d'étagères débordaient de livres, plantes et bocaux contenant diverses choses.

Dans le fond de la salle se trouvait un chaudron au-dessus d'un feu ; le bruit des bulles qui éclataient donnait un peu de vie au calme de la nuit.

Enfin, le regard de l'étranger se posa sur un garçon à la taille enfantine.

« C'est lui ? », demanda-t-il tandis qu'il détaillait la chevelure blonde de l'endormi.

« Oui », chuchota la sorcière. « Je ne peux plus le garder avec moi. Je n'arrive plus à subvenir à ses besoins. »

Elle secoua doucement le garçon qui remonta ses paupières, laissant apparaître de grands yeux bleus curieux.

Le blondinet dévisagea l'inconnu ; il n'avait pas l'air très méchant.

« Bonsoir petit Vampire Ventus. », murmura-t-il d'une voix calme ; un tendre sourire dessiné sur le visage. « Mon nom est Vanitas. A partir de ce soir, je m'occuperais de votre éducation afin de faire de vous un bon vampire. »

Ven l'écouta attentivement sans rien dire, chose qui intrigua le dénommé Vanitas.

« Il ne sait pas parler ? », demanda-t-il à la belle Aqua. « Si bien sûr que si. C'est juste qu'il n'ose pas. »

Le jeune homme se tourna de nouveau vers celui qui avait décidé de sceller ses lèvres. « Si c'est à cause de vos canines vous n'avez pas à vous en faire. Sachez que j'en ai aussi. »

Vanitas entrouvrit la bouche et étira doucement la commissure de ses lèvres afin de lui dévoiler les timides canines qui se distinguaient de ses autres dents.

Ventus les regarda, admiratif. « Elles font folies ! »

L'homme parut surpris.

Quel rapport y avait-il entre ses canines et la folie ?

La sorcière étouffa un nouveau gloussement. « Il a perdu une quenotte récemment, ça le fait "feufeuter". »

« Hm, je vois. »

Vanitas jeta un œil par la fenêtre ; il devait maintenant être le milieu de la nuit. « Il se fait tard. Nous allons devoir nous hâter. »

La jeune femme acquiesça. Elle raccompagna les deux vampires jusqu'à la sortie où elle serra une dernière fois Ventus dans ses bras. « Soit sage, d'accord ? »

Elle regarda leur silhouette se fondre dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

Les deux garçons prirent le même chemin que Vanitas avait parcouru mais en sens inverse.

« Fa fait longtfemps que tu es un fampire ? » interrogea le plus petit des deux, brisant ainsi le long silence qui s'était installé.

L'autre hocha silencieusement la tête.

« Fouaaah ! » s'exclama-t-il, « Moi fa foit même pas faire un mois ! »

Vanitas fit un rapide calcul mental ; si Ven dit avoir été mordu il y a à peu près un mois, alors cela ne devait pas faire longtemps qu'il s'était réveillé du long sommeil nécessaire à la transition d'humain à vampire.

Il regarda le jeune en se demandant quel âge humain pouvait-il bien avoir. « Vous avez déjà gouté au sang ? »

Ventus baissa la tête. « Un peu. Mais fe ne fais pas vrfaiment comment faire… »

Son tuteur lui sourit. « Je t'apprendrais. » Il tourna la tête et aperçut un homme égaré. Joues rosées et yeux fatigués, il avait surement bu à une fête qui avait eut lieu non loin de là.

« Ven, voici votre premier apprentissa- » Il regarda autour de lui. Ventus n'était plus à ses côtés mais déjà loin devant.

Le vampire soupira. Se rapprochant, il découvrit que l'humain était en train de faire des pitreries qui amusaient son nouvel élève.

« Fe l'ai morfu ! », commença-t-il. « Mais comme tout les fautres, il est defenu tout fou ! »

Ils s'échangèrent un regard ; l'un amusé, l'autre perplexe.

« Et vous avez réussi à vous nourrir ? »

Le plus jeune baissa la tête. « Non… »

Vanitas le regarda. Embêté de voir son élève si dépité, il assomma l'ivrogne encore occupée à faire des âneries.

« Regardez. » Il fit glisser deux de ses doigts le long du cou de leur proie. « C'est à cet endroit que se trouve la jugulaire. Et c'est ici que vous devez mordre. »

Le petit vampire écouta attentivement les instructions de son aîné. « Mais fe rifque de le fuer non ? »

L'homme à la chevelure noire lui sourit. « Je vous arrêterais avant. »

Ventus le dévisagea un instant puis, guidé par sa faim et son instinct, transperça à l'aide de ses canines la peau de l'être humain. Il bu plusieurs gorgées avant que son tuteur ne lui demande d'arrêter.

Or le jeune vampire n'y parvint pas.

Son corps refusait de lui obéir alors qu'en ce même moment la peur venait chatouiller son estomac.

Par chance, Vanitas réussi à lui faire lâcher prise avant que les choses n'empirent. « Stop Ventus. »

Le blondinet regarda ce qu'il venait de faire.

« I-Il est… » balbutia-t-il d'une voix tremblotante.

« Non, bien sûr que non. », répondit le plus mature sans attendre la fin de la question.

Tout deux restèrent un instant à le regarder puis allèrent le déposer dans un coin sécurisé pour que les chances que quelque chose de mal leur arrive soient réduits.

« Dit Vani Nii-San, est-fe que f'est vrfai fe qu'on raconte fur les fampires ? »

Le plus âgé se permit de répondre par une question. « Vous voulez dire, ce que les humains racontent sur nous ? »

Ven hocha la tête. « Est-fe qu'on doit dormir dans des fercueils ? »

Vanitas sourit en s'imaginant prendre repos dans un tel "lit". « Si vous en avez envie vous le pouvez, mais ce sont plus les anciens vampires qui le font. »

Le blondinet enchaîna sur diverses questions.

« On peut mourir fi on entre en contact avec de l'ail ?

- Nope.

-Et les balles en arfent ?

-Ça c'est pour les Loups-Garous des Terres Ouest. »

Ventus s'arrêta. « Et… Est-fe qu'on peut furvivre fans afoir à fe nourrir des fommes ? »

Des yeux dorés se posèrent sur le visage du jeune garçon. « Il y a bien des vampires qui se nourrissent de sang collectés par des associations. Mais disons que c'est moins agréable. »

« F'est que… » commença timidement l'apprenti. « Fe ne feux pas tuer des perfonnes… »

Vanitas le regarda et aperçu qu'il était en train de mâcher quelque chose. Un bonbon peut-être. Tout en réfléchissant il se rendit compte qu'il faisait ce mouvement de mâchoire depuis le début.

Peut-être était-ce lié au fait qu'il avait récemment perdu une de ses précieuses dent de lait ?

C'est ainsi qu'une idée farfelue et génialissime percuta son imagination.

Il s'empressa de la mettre en exécution dès qu'ils furent rentrés.

« Ven ! », dit-il en le cherchant dans les salles de l'humble foyer. « Que pensez-vous de cette solution ? »

Il lui tendit un biberon décoré d'adorables petits animaux.

Ventus le regarda un instant sans vraiment comprendre. Le prenait-on pour un bébé ?

Il leva la tête vers son tuteur et ne vit aucun signe de moquerie sur son visage. Il se décida à lui faire confiance, prit le biberon et commença à téter.

Etrangement, cela lui rappelait ce qu'il avait appris plus tôt mais avec le risque en moins.

Il appréciait tellement cette sensation qu'il ne put s'arrêter avant que la bouteille ne soit complètement vidée.

Comme quoi, il ne faut pas forcément être un petit humain pour apprécier les bienfaits des biberons !


End file.
